


The Eyes Of A Child

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, One Shot, Rivendell | Imladris, Songfic, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elrond empfängt eine Delegation Thranduils aus dem Grünwald unter Legolas' Führung. In Legolas' Gefolge entdeckt er eine Überraschung: Gwailin, ein Freund aus seinen Kindertagen. Erinnerungen an schönere Zeiten in Ossiriand werden wach, als die beiden sich seit vielen Jahren wieder begegnen und sich an vergangene Tage erinnern. [The Eyes Of A Child - Air Supply]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

Hektik. Wie Elrond sie hasste! Und das nur, weil ein paar Waldelben zu Gast kommen wollten. Nun, leider nicht irgendwelche, eine Delegation König Thranduils unter der Führung dessen eigenen Sohnes hatte sich für diesen Tag angekündigt. Wäre Legolas alleine gekommen, wäre das ganze kein Problem, immerhin war er mit dem Prinzen übereingekommen, die ganzen Formalitäten einfach wegfallen zu lassen. In dieser einen Sache waren sie sich einig: Formalitäten waren überbewertet. Aber ein offizieller Staatsbesucht … Nun, da mussten sie wohl sein. Leider. Immerhin gaben dieses Mal Elladan und Elrohir relative Ruhe, auch wenn nun ihre kleine Schwester durch ganz Bruchtal tobte und alle in Trab hielt. Kleines Monster! Irgendwann einmal gab Elrond es schlicht und ergreifend auf und hoffte darauf, dass sie nicht schon wieder Legolas belagerte – und das allein nur wegen seiner Haare …

Lindirs Frühwarnsystem meldete musikalisch die Ankunft der hohen Gäste im Tal an. Manchmal doch recht praktisch, befand Elrond, dass Lindir seinen Namen zu Recht trug. Auch wenn er schon wieder Spottlieder vortrug. Er sollte sich bei Legolas deswegen entschuldigen.

Wie üblich empfing er seine Gäste im Hof, an seiner Seite seine Söhne, an der Hand Arwen (er hatte sie nun doch einfangen können, wenn auch mit Glorfindels Hilfe) und ein wenig im Hintergrund Ceomon und Rethtulu. Sie beide hatten sich nur leider geweigert, den Stern Feanors zumindest für die Dauer des Besuchs der Waldelben abzulegen, aber Elrond hoffte auf Legolas‘ Toleranz, dass er auch dieses Mal darüber hinwegsehen würde wie bei seinen früheren Besuchen.

Die Waldelben kamen zu Pferde in den Hof geritten. Die Hufe der gut ein Duzend Tiere klapperten auf den Steinen. Ihnen voran ritt freilich Legolas, an seiner Seite seine Gemahlin Túvial. Sie hielten am Fuße der Treppe, auf dessen obersten Stufen Elrond mit seinen Kindern stand, und stiegen ab. Stallburschen kamen herbei und führten die Pferde der Waldelben weg.

Elrond räusperte sich streng, als Arwen schon losstürmen wollte, und ging gemessenen Strittes die Stufen hinab. Das Kronprinzenpaar neigte die Köpfe, die Elben hinter ihnen verbeugten sich tiefer, wie es sich gehörte. Elrond und seine Söhne taten es ihnen nach, während Arwen ein wenig unbeholfen knickste.

„ _Mae govannen, cund Elrond_ “, begrüßte Legolas sie.

„ _Mae govannen, ernil Legolas_ “, erwiderte Elrond den Gruß. „Willkommen in Imladris. Ich hoffe, die Reise hat Euch keine allzu großen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet.“

„Dieser Tage sind östlich der Grenze zur Wildnis keine Wege mehr sicher“, sagte Legolas. Doch dann lächelte er verschmitzt. „Doch der Anblick des Verborgenen Tals entschädigt einen stets aufs Neue dafür.“

Auch Elrond musste schmunzeln. „Das freut mich zu hören. Kommt herein, Ihr sollt für alle Unannehmlichkeiten Eurer Reise entschädigt werden.“

Er trat zur Seite und bat die Waldelben herein. Erst jetzt ließ er seinen Blick über Legolas‘ Begleiter schweifen. Plötzlich fiel sein Augenmerk auf einen ganz bestimmten Waldelb.

„Gwailin?“, rief er erstaunt aus. „Bist du es?“

Der Angesprochene fuhr zusammen und warf einen raschen und fragenden Blick auf Legolas, der jedoch mindestens ebenso erstaunt wirkte.

„Ihr kennt ihn?“, fragte er. „Er ist der Schatzmeister meines Vaters …“

„Ja, freilich!“, sagte Elrond, als sei es das natürlichste der Welt. Er ging auf Gwailin zu, während selbst seine Söhne die Welt nicht mehr verstanden.  „Es ist so schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Gwailin. Nach beinahe zwei Zeitaltern, wer hätte das gedacht?“

„Ihr erinnert Euch noch an mich, Herr Elrond?“, fragte Gwailin kleinlaut. Ihm war das Ganze sichtlich unangenehm.

„Wie könnte ich dich und deine verrückten Geschichten jemals vergessen?“, entrüstete sich Elrond.

Legolas warf Túvial einen vielsagenden Blick zu, dann schickte er sein Gefolge in das Haus. Das hier schien etwas Privates zu sein, dennoch wollte zumindest er wissen, was es zu bedeuten hatte. „Gwailin, woher kennst du Herrn Elrond?“, fragte er.

„Schon eine sehr lange Zeit …“ Gwailin atmete tief durch. Anscheinend wusste nicht jeder von seiner Vergangenheit.

Elrond sprang ihm zur Seite. „Mein Bruder und ich wuchsen in Ossiriand auf, bei den beiden ältesten und letzten der Feanorer“, begann er. „Sie meinten es hin und wieder etwas zu gut mit uns, wir stammen immerhin zum Teil auch von Menschen ab. Nachdem der eigentliche Heiler des Hauses von Maedhros aufgrund von Verleumdung verbannt worden war, passte es ganz gut, dass noch am selben Tag Gwailin uns über den Weg lief und es sich herausstellte, dass er einiges Wissen über die Kräuterkunde besaß. Zumal konnte Maglor uns noch nie etwas abschlagen …“

„Wirklich? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!“, sagte Túvial erstaunt. „Aber ist Euer Vater nicht Earendil?“

„Ja, und?“ Elrond wusste nicht, wo das Problem legen sollte. Earendil war der, der ihn in die Welt gesetzt hatte, sein Vater war ein anderer gewesen.

„Mein Prinz, ich … Das kann ich erklären, wirklich!“, stammelte Gwailin, der die Situation anscheinend von Grund auf falsch verstand.

„ _A Eru tire …“,_ seufzte Elrond. „Noch immer genauso nervös wie damals.“

„Und was willst du erklären?“ Legolas war sichtlich erheitert.

„Ich meine, Maedhros und Maglor … waren Mörder an unserem Volk“, meinte Gwailin kleinlaut.

„Und ich bin nicht mein Vater“, erinnerte Legolas ihn. „Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen, also. So, und nun rein, es war ein langer Ritt.“

Gwailin folgte eilig seinem Prinzen, um dieser peinlichen Situation zu entkommen.

„Was für Geschichten?“, wollten Elladan und Elrohir unisono wissen.

„Erzählt der lustige Elb mir auch welche?“, quietsche Arwen.

„Vielleicht, wenn du Gwailin lieb um welche bittest“, sagte Elrond. „Er kann wirklich lustige Geschichten erzählen! Wir waren noch sehr jung, Elros und ich. Eines Tages hatte ich Zahnschmerzen, weil ich zu viele von Onkel Maedhros‘ Törtchen genascht hatte, die er immer so wunderschön mit Zuckerguss verzierte, und der Heiler des Hauses, ein schrecklicher Elb, hatte sich darum gekümmert, allerdings nicht sonderlich gründlich; er mochte uns beide nicht. Am Tag darauf gingen wir im Wald spielen, als wir bemerkten, dass jemand über uns im Geäst des Baumes saß. Es war Gwailin. Er bemerkte, dass ich noch immer Zahnschmerzen hatte – Zahnaua, wie ich es nannte –, und fragte mich, ob ich wolle, dass er es sich ansehe. Da wir ihn vom ersten Augenblick an mochten, sagte ich ja. Er gab mir ein paar einfache Waldkräuter und alles war wie weggeblasen. Dann zeigte er uns noch, wie man Blumenketten bastelt.“

„Wie lustig!“, kicherte Arwen.

„Da wir wussten, dass der böse Elb aus dem Haus war“, fuhr Elrond fort, „befragten wir Onkel Maglor, ob denn nicht Gwailin für ihn ins Haus kommen dürfe. Unsere Onkel waren darüber nicht so begeistert, schlussendlich war es aber tatsächlich Onkel Maedhros, der einwilligte. Gwailin durfte zwar nur das Haus betreten, wenn wir ausdrücklich darum baten, aber immerhin. Ab sofort war er also für unsere Gesundheit zuständig, und da wir nun einmal doch recht häufig kränkelten, hatte er auch einiges zu tun. Er kannte die besten Heilmethoden, selbst ich kenne kaum bessere. Er erzählte Geschichten! Geschichten, die einem zum Lachen bringen und einen vergessen machen, dass man krank ist.“

„Die, die du uns immer erzählt hast, bevor du uns deinen scheußlichen Ingwer eingetrichtert hast?“, fragte Elladan.

„Genau die.“

 

Für das leibliche Wohl der Waldelben wurde gesorgt. Ihnen wurden Quartiere zugewiesen und Bäder gerichtet. Indes wurde auf einem der Balkone ein nicht ganz so formelles Essen gerichtet für das Prinzenpaar und den Gastgeber samt Familie. Es war ein nicht ganz so formelles Essen, wie man es von offiziellen Staatsbesuchen vielleicht denken mochte, doch immerhin hatte Elrond so die Gelegenheit, sich ein näheres Bild von Túvial zu machen, war das Kornprinzenpaar des Eryn Galen doch noch ein recht junges und dies ihr erster gemeinsamer Besuch hier. Dieses Mal konnte es Elrond leider nicht verhindern, dass Arwen Legolas belagerte. Der Arme hatte hinterher zahlreiche kleine Zöpfe in seinem blonden Haar, was ihn aber nicht zu stören schien, und auch Túvial war hin und weg von dem kleinen Mädchen, das da auf Legolas herumturnte. Irgendwann gab es Elrond auf, sich peinlich berührt zu geben, es schien so oder so keinen zu interessieren.

Da die Stunde allmählich fortgeschritten war, war es Zeit, für Arwen ins Bett zu gehen, was wie üblich eine Herausforderung für sich war. Elrond beendete die Gespräche für diesen Tag.

Am nächsten Tag ging man den Dingen dann doch etwas ernster nach, es war immerhin nicht ohne Grund, dass Thranduil gleich seinen Sohn geschickt hatte. Später am Tag, als das politische abgeschlossen war und Elrond nun endlich wieder einmal ein wenig Zeit für sich hatte, ging er, wie so oft in die Bibliothek, um einige alte Abschriften von Originalen des Ersten Zeitalters zu sichten. Überraschender Weise fand er Gwailin vor, was ihn freilich erfreute. Er begab sich zu ihm.

Als Gwailin ihn bemerkte, trat er von dem Bücherregal zurück, das er gerade durchgesehen hatte, und verbeugte sich. „Mein Herr Elrond …“

„Gwailin, also wirklich!“, entrüstete sich Elrond.

Dieser sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, du wüsstest, dass ich so etwas nicht mag“, sagte Elrond.

„Nun …“ Gwailin wusste noch immer nicht so ganz, wie er mit der Situation umzugehen hatte. Das letzte Mal, als er Elrond gesehen hatte, war dieser noch beinahe ein Kind gewesen, und das war wahrlich lange her. „Es hat sich seit damals viel verändert. Was man so alles von Euch hört …“

Wenn sie nun einmal hier waren, konnten sie sich ja auch ein wenig unterhalten. Elrond wies auf eine Bank in einem der hohen Fenster. Er setzte sich, Gwailin folgte ein wenig zögernd.

„Formalität war noch nie mein Freund gewesen, das weißt du“, sagte Elrond. „Selbst vor Gil-galad habe ich mich nicht immer daran gehalten. Also.“ Er zwinkerte und schmunzelte. „Aber lassen wir das. Erzähl mir ein wenig von dir: Wie ist es dir in all der Zeit ergangen? Bist du wirklich König Thranduils Schatzmeister?“

Anscheinend war das Eis gebrochen. Gwailin grinste und fand in seine alte, etwas freche Art zurück. „Kaum zu fassen, was, dass Thranduil seinen Schatz nicht selbst eifersüchtig bewacht? Er ist wie eine Elster!“

Sie lachten.

„Und wie bist du dazu gekommen?“, fragte Elrond weiter.

„Nun, ich gehörte schon immer zu König Orophers Volk, das wisst Ihr … das weißt du ja“, sagte Gwailin und musste wieder schmunzeln. „Auch wenn selbst ich ihn nicht immer ernst nahm. Du weißt ja, die Blumenketten …“

„O ja, ich erinnere mich!“, lachte Elrond. Gwailin spielte auf die Begebenheit an, wo er Elrond und Elros gezeigt hatte, wie man Blumenketten bastelte und meinte, selbst einige ihrer Fürsten würden Blumenschmuck tragen.

„Jedenfalls blieb ich es bis heute“, fuhr Gwailin fort. „Auch wenn es mittlerweile freilich Thranduil ist, dem ich folge, und eines Tages eben Legolas, wenn er unser König ist. Nach dem Untergang Beleriands konnte ich leider nicht weiter so eigenbrötlerisch im Wald leben, zumal meine Schwester nun doch eine eigene Familie hatte und mich jetzt Maedhros nicht mehr bezahlen konnte, womit mein Lebensunterhalt vorn und hinten nicht mehr reichte. Also dachte ich, versuche ich es bei Fürst Oropher – später ja König. So arbeitete ich mich allmählich nach oben. Jetzt bin ich Schatzmeister, der König vertraut mir.“

„Dann musst du ja wirklich viel Erfolg gehabt haben“,  bemerkte Elrond, „wenn der König dir vertraut. Seine kostbaren Edelsteine!“

„Er ist schlimmer als ein Zwerg, weißt du“, sagte Gwailin verschwörerisch. „Und die mag er eigentlich ganz und gar nicht! Weißt du, warum Oropher aus Lórien fortzog?“

„Hatte er nicht irgendwelche Streitigkeiten mit Galadriel?“, fragte Elrond. „Selbst meine Gemahlin konnte mir nie etwas Genaues dazu sagen.“

„Ach ja, stimmt ja, die Herrin Galadriel ist ja deine Schwiegermutter“, sagte Gwailin halb zu sich, als würde er es sich wieder ins Bewusstsein rufen müssen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ja, das war nun der kleine Junge, dem er immer so verrückte Geschichten erzählt hatte, wenn er krank war. „Nun, zum einen das. Er konnte ihr ihre Einmischung in Lóriens Angelegenheiten nie verzeihen und zum anderen waren da ja die Zwerge von Moria, nicht?“

„Nicht dein Ernst!“

„O doch! Unsere königliche Familie ist nun einmal so. Legolas ist da zwar noch deutlich toleranter, aber nun ja … Selbst er hat etwas gegen kleine bärtige Männchen.“

Elrond war sichtlich erheitert. Er ließ den Blick nach draußen schweifen und zu dem kleinen Wäldchen, das hier an das Haus grenzte. Seine Tochter hatte sich mal wieder Legolas gekrallt und hielt ihn auf Trapp. Er und Túvial spielten im Wald mit dem kleinen Mädchen und schienen sichtlich Freude daran zu finden. Elrond musste schmunzeln, als er seine Tochter so sah. Manchmal konnte sie ein Ungetüm sein, aber eigentlich war sie ein Engelchen.

„Stammt eure Prinzessin wirklich aus einfachen Verhältnissen?“, wandte er sich wieder an Gwailin.

„Ja, das tut sie“, sagte dieser. „Ihre Mutter verkauft Blumen und ihr Vater ist Dichter, das ist kein Geheimnis und es stört auch niemanden. Der König hatte ihnen eine bessere Stellung in der Gesellschaft angeboten, aber sie wollten es nicht. Túvial selbst musste freilich geadelt werden, damit sie Legolas heiraten konnte, aber das war dem König dann wohl doch egal: Hauptsache, sein Sohn hat endlich eine Frau, ohne dass er sich selbst darum hatte kümmern müssen.“

„Und wie kam Legolas da an sie?“

„Weil er sich vehement geweigert hatte zu heiraten“, schmunzelte Gwailin. „Sein bester Freund ist der Reitereioberst Findrilas, der hatte sie beide einander vorgestellt. Am Anfang war es nur eine Zweckehe, weil Legolas sich angeblich die Schimpfiraden seines Vaters nicht mehr hatte antun wollen, doch irgendwann einmal wurde doch Liebe daraus. Jetzt haben sie eine Tochter, Ninglor, und weitere Kinder sollen wohl in Planung sein.“

„Verrückte Dinge gibt’s …“ Elrond sah weiter seiner Tochter beim Spielen zu. „Kinder sind schon etwas Besonderes“, sagte er nachdenklich.

„Ja, das sind sie“, sagte Gwailin. Er musterte Elrond. „Du hast dich sehr verändert seit damals, weißt du. Und auch wieder nicht.“

Elrond hob eine Augenbraue, eine so charakteristische Geste für ihn. „Findest du? Aber ja, du magst Recht haben“, sagte er. „So vieles ist in meinem Leben geschehen und weniges davon war gut. Zuletzt versagte ich doch in Mordor, als Gil-galad fiel.“

„Findest du, dass du versagt hast?“, fragte Gwailin. „Ich war zwar nie dort, musste ich ja immerhin König Orophers Schätze hüten in der Heimat, aber auch ich hörte von deinen Taten. Schuld, das ist so eine Sache … Du nahmst schon als Kind die Schuld anderer lieber auf dich, als dass sie den Ärger bekamen. Nur, dass das jetzt bei dir andere Dimensionen anzunehmen scheint.“

„Als ich noch ein Kind war, war die Welt auch noch eine andere …“

Draußen tollte Arwen unter dem Baum herum, auf dessen Ästen Legolas saß und Blätter auf sie herabregnen ließ. Túvial stand daneben und lachte herzhaft.

„Das machen alle Waldelben gern, oder?“, bemerkte Elrond. Immerhin hatte er Gwailin auf dieselbe Weise kennen gelernt.

„Könnte man so sagen“, gestand Gwailin.

„Ja, durch die Augen eines Kindes ist die Welt eine andere“, sagte Elrond, nun wieder ernst. „Was damals war und heute … dazwischen liegen Welten. Was ich als Kind nicht alles hatte erreichen wollen, naiv wie ich gewesen war! Nun, Heiler bin ich tatsächlich geworden … Aber Gil-galads Herold? Fürst der Eldar, Herr von Imladris? Nein, das hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt …“

Gwailin musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„Was ist daran lustig?“, beschwerte sich Elrond. „Das ist ein ernstes Thema!“

„Ja, sicher“, stimmte ihm Gwailin vor. „Nur: Du hast recht, das alles passt nicht zu dir. Es mag sich vieles an dir verändert haben, aber du bist immer noch das Kind von damals, das sieht man sofort, wenn man dich nur lang genug kennt. Was nichts schlechtes sein soll! Jeder sollte sich das Kind in sich bewahren können, es ist eine Kunst, die nur allzu viele verlernt haben …“

„Wenn ich Arwen so ansehe, dann wünschte ich manchmal, ich wäre wieder Kind“, sagte Elrond. „Und wenn es nur wäre, damit ich meinen Bruder wieder habe.“

„Es ist ein Jammer, dass du ihn hattest verlieren müssen.“ Gwailin war sichtlich bedrückt bei diesem Gedanken. „Als ich davon hörte, hatte ich mich verflucht, dass ich nicht zu dir hatte kommen können, ehrlich.“

„Ja, deine Geschichten hätte ich sehr gut gebrauchen können.“ Elrond schob dieses Thema beiseite. „Selbst ich habe übrigens kaum ein besseres Heilmittel gefunden als deine Geschichten.“

„Jetzt sag nicht, du hast sie weitererzählt!“, rief Gwailin entsetzt aus.

„Doch, an meine eigenen Kinder“, lachte Elrond.

„Nein, welch Schmach!“ Doch auch Gwailin musste nun über sich selbst lachen.

„Sie haben ihnen sehr gefallen“, berichtete Elrond. „Arwen wird dich wahrscheinlich demnächst belagern, um welche zu hören, denk dir schon einmal ein paar neue aus.“

„Na toll“, brummte Gwailin, doch man sah den Schalk in seinen Augen. „Ist ja nicht genug, dass ich für Ninglor die Amme hatte spielen müssen.“

Elrond lachte, seufzte dann aber. „Kinder sind etwas wahrlich Wundervolles. So sorglos und frei. In ihren Augen liegt all das Glück dieser Welt, Lachen, Freude. Vertrauen, Hoffnung, denn sie besitzen diese wundervolle Fähigkeit, allein im Hier und Jetzt zu leben und keine Sorgen um die Zukunft zu kennen. Für die Lehren des Lebens gibt es keinen besseren Lehrer als der Blick in die Augen eines Kindes. Könnte ich doch nur noch einmal Kind sein, diese Sorglosigkeit verspürend …“

„Nur leider kann das keiner von uns“, sagte Gwailin. „Jetzt hast du nun einmal diesen Weg eingeschlagen, ein Mächtiger unter den Mächtigen dieser Welt zu sein, eine Umkehr gibt es nicht. Und es ist doch auch gut so. Jetzt hast du eine eigene Familie, ist das nicht etwas Wundervolles? Wenn Leben anderes Leben gibt … Es kann nichts Schöneres auf der Welt geben als das!“

Elrond musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie es war, als seine Kinder geboren wurden. „Das größte aller Wunder, ja, fürwahr. Man erntet, was man säht, und wenn man Liebe an seine Kinder gibt, dann bekommt man sie tausendfach zurück. Bedingungslos.“

**Author's Note:**

> Mae govannen, cund Elrond. – Seid gegrüßt, Fürst Elrond, S.  
> Mae govannen, ernil Legolas. – Seid gegrüßt, Prinz Legolas, S.  
> \----------------------------------  
> Es ist übrigens mein Headcanon, dass Arwen später Gwailins Geschichten ihren Kindern erzählt und sich diese Geschichten lange im Hause Telcontar hielten.  
> Gwailin ist ein Charakter aus meiner Longfic »Kindheitserinnerungen«; viele der Dinge, die hier erwähnt werden, stammen aus diesem Text. Der Text liegt momentan auf Platte und wird so schnell auch nicht wieder gepostet, da ich ihn erst überarbeiten und beenden will.


End file.
